Hate is a Strong Word (I Really Don't Like You)
by peanutbuttertwix
Summary: (Title may change) Casey Lea just wants to be a loner. Anthony Barker just wants to win the bet win all Star Quarter Back, Brandon Addams. When Casey and Anthony end up in the same class together she still wants to be loner, and really wants nothing to do with him. Later when Brandon hears Casey singing, he wants to call the bet off. Could that be a problem or will sparks fly?


_Hello McKinley High _I thought to myself as I stepped off the bus. Granted, yes, I had a car, but when your aunt needed to use it, and you're the school loner what are you to do. Oh, and lets throw in the fact that it's my first day of being at a new school.

Reason being, my parents were in the middle of a divorce, and since I was old enough to make my own decisions, I had wanted to know if I was entitled to live with my aunt Lisa, and somehow they thought it seemed fit, in which, by law they would still have to pay child support. (I think that was how it was being arranged since I was almost eighteen.)

"Watch it Daphne!" I hear someone shout, as a football was headed in my direction in the hallway. I try to convince myself that this school won't be all that bad, and on second thought, I wondered why a high school kid would throw a football in the school. I just shrugged it off, and headed in the direction that my school sheet had told me that my locker would be.

"It's official. Home Sweet McKinley High School," I tell my locker as I approach it, and unlock my combination lock. I was already bored, and I didn't bother trying to talk to anyone. Why should I? I would only be here nine months, and I had a short deadline to apply for college, if I wanted to apply, and in all honesty, I did. Finally the bell rings, and I head to look for my first class of the day, which was trigonometry.

Class came and went. The usual, homework due tonight, test at the end the week. Yeah, I get it. This school wants us to go far. If we had to do Shakespeare in my next class, I was going to freak out. Maybe, not outside, but unquestionably inside.

"So you I see we survived Mr. Drumner's class," I hear someone next to my locker mention, as I open my locker, to throw in my Trigonometry book, and lock in back up again so I could head to my next class. I turn around and see what he looks like. The first thing I noticed was his eyes. Damn those eyes. Hazel with green, and they were gorgeous. I couldn't think about anything else. His hair seemed a little spiky, but I didn't care how his hair looked. He stood maybe six feet (give or take), and had been wearing a football jersey, so it was clear he was a football player.

"Yeah, I guess," I tell him, and then walk away. There was no way I was going to fall for him, and there was no way I was going to learn his name, even if he did look familiar.

-HiaSW-

I had spotted her when she came in. Yes, I'm aware that sounds creepy, but it's true. Sort of. So lets go back to how I just said that.

"Antonius," Brandon Addams had called out when he had met up with me that morning. Of course, being the Quarterback, Brandon is one of those friends who just calls you anything in the book, and you learn to go with it. In my case, Antonius, was that.

"If it isn't the all star QB?" I answer back, so he would know I had his attention. Truth be told, he had my attention along time ago, but he already knew that, and it didn't bother him any.

"You going to get laid this year?" he asks me sarcastically, and before I had the chance, the newest girl on campus walks by, and Brandon, and I look at each other knowing the one thing that had just popped in his mind.

"Fifty bucks, if you get to know her. Sleep with her, and oh the bonus," he tells me, as I was trying to take all this in. Of course, I knew the bid would go higher, but I was waiting for the catch. I was also thinking of my game plan, on how I would do all this without screwing up. "You make this all last just before Prom," he added throwing in the bonus.

"You have yourself a deal," I tell him, as I shake on it, and head for class, which also happened to be the same class that he was in.

So, now you know all the cliché story behind it. Yes, I am aware that there are movies out there that have the same plot line, but honestly, could I do it. I doubted it, but if I could prove Brandon wrong, I would do it.

"What's your name?" I ask her, as I catch up with her, as she's at the bulletin board reading what the school had for clubs, and teams. I watched as he ignored me some more, and went back onto reading the clubs.

"We were just in Trigonometry together, weren't you paying attention?" she asks me, as she smiles when she sees a flier about the New Directions. I guessed she liked singing, which was cool with me.

"I'm Anthony," I tell her, as I get desperate about wanting to know her name. (Okay, that sounded cliché stalker, now didn't it?) and adjust my messenger bag, as a couple of students walked by, giving me judging looks, but honestly, I could care less.

"Casey," she tells me finally, as she plays with her hair, and twirls it into a bun, and then she turned around, and looked into my eyes. Her blue eyes were beautiful. That was all I got to observe before she walked away to class.

I was satisfied with knowing her name. That was the first step to winning this bet with Brandon, and I was going to show him that I could win this bet. With or without the money.


End file.
